ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Forrester
Ethan Forrester is a member of House Forrester. He is the son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. He has five siblings; Rodrik, Asher Forrester (GOT)Asher, Mira, Talia and Ryon. Character Hailing from House Forrester, third-born son Ethan Forrester is drawn to pursuits of the mind, particularly music and books. Ethan and his twin sister Talia both shared a great love for the towering trees of Ironrath. He was young when his house joined the War of the Five Kings, and the end of the war placed him into a role which he was unprepared for. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series Ethan is first seen playing Hide-And-Seek with Talia and Ryon, though it seems that he has dragged out the game for too long because he is 'too good'. When Ethan reveals himself (or found by Talia if Ethan remained silent) the three siblings talk about their family and Ethan's new role, Talia insists that she doesn't want him to change and become serious like Rodrik or angry like Asher; she likes him how he is, and also notes that Ethan should learn to swordfight properly. Royland demands an audience with Ludd Whitehill. Duncan informs Ethan of what Gared has done and warns him about Lord Ludd Whitehill. Lord Whitehill comes in, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Ethan is next seen speaking with the Maester about being lord when Royland catches a thief trying to steal from House Forrester. The maester tells Ethan that his father, Gregor would cut off three fingers who stole. Ethan gets a choice to take off three of the thief's fingers, send him to the wall or show him mercy. Later on, the maester tells him that he needs to pick a Sentinel. Duncan and Royland are the two choices, you can ask the people around you of their opinions. Malcolm Branfield is one of them, he tells Ethan that Lady Elissa Forrester (Ethan's Mother) has asked him to go to Essos to bring back the self-exiled brother, Asher Forrester. Ethan is given the choice to pick who will be the Sentinel. If Ethan chooses Duncan, Royland will be upset and not show up when Ramsey shows up at House Forrester. If Ethan chooses Royland, Duncan will be upset and not show up when Ramsey shows up at House Forrester. Ethan is given the choice to meet Ramsey in the great hall, or make him wait by the gate. He is also given the choice to fight, give Ironwood or use diplomacy. Ethan either meets Ramsay in the Great Hall or at the gate. Either way they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsay orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsey says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsey settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsey snaps his finger and pronounces it already done and the men come inside the great hall. Ramsey asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd tells him that his son, Gryff, is trustworthy enough for the job. Ramsey looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon who will be hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold/brave/wise before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold/brave/wise lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters don't try anything. Ethan watches Ryon being dragged away and then succumbs to his injuries. Killed Victims Ethan did not kill anyone. Death Killed By * Ramsay Snow When Ramsay grabs Talia, Ethan intervenes by either pulling Talia away or talking Ramsay out of his decision. The latter walks up to Ethan and stabs a knife through Ethan's throat, stating he is 'far too much trouble'. Relationships Talia Forrester Ethan was Talia's twin, so they were very close to each other. Talia was always trying to help Ethan in anything he needed, and it's assumed that Ethan always tried to help her too. Lady Elissa Forrester Lady Elissa always tried to advise Ethan about what he had to do, his jobs, and his choices. She always trusted Ethan, and also believed that he was going to be a good Lord. Lady Elissa and Ethan had a close relationship. Lord Gregor Forrester It's assumed that Ethan and Gregor had a strong, positive and close relationship. Ryon Forrester Ryon and Ethan had a close relationship. Ethan used to play with Ryon and Talia in the Ironwoods. Asher Forrester It's assumed that Ethan and Asher had a good relationship. Rodrik Forrester It's assumed that Ethan and Rodrik had a positive relationship. Mira Forrester It's assumed that Ethan and Mira had a positive relationship. Appearances Game Of Thrones * Episode One: Iron From Ice Trivia * Ethan's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. * Ethan is the first Point-Of-View Playable Character to die. * By measuring Ethan's height against other children in Telltale Games, it is revealed that he is half a head taller than The Walking Dead Season Two's Sarah, who is 15. Taking into account his gender and the fact that heights can vary, Ethan may be anywhere from 15 to 16 years old. References Category:Deceased